Dhampirs and HalfDemons
by RaivynGrimm
Summary: VA and Teen Titans Crossover! Raven Roth manages to mess up a spell, which in turn causes her and our beloved Rose Hathaway to... you guessed it, switch bodies! What's going to happen? This. This is what's going to happen. Rated M for mostly language... for now. ;
1. Chapter 1

**Yup. First fanfiction. It's a crossover between VA and Teen Titans! What happens when the badasses of both realms switch bodies? This. This is what happens.**

******DISCLAIMER! I don't own VA or Teen Titans. Duh. All rights go to their respective owners, Richelle Mead for VA and whoever the hell owns TT for Teen Titans.**

**Oh, as for setting... set about 3 years after the incident with Trigon for the titans, and during the strigoi attack in SK for VA. Raven may seems a bit OOC, but I felt like making her act a little bit more like Rose. SO... without further ado, heres the first chapter!**

RaePOV

"Just be careful, Raven," Boy Blunder said. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.  
"Of course, oh wise leader," I grumbled. His eyebrow - or what I assume was his eyebrow, seeing as I couldn't see them - but said no more and walked away. I went back into my room and sat down in the middle of the large rune I had drawn on the floor. I lit the candles and sat in the lotus position, closing my eyes. Here we go - if this succeeds, I will be able to read the minds of every criminal in Jump city. I took a deep breath and began.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos..." I began, beginning the incantation. Five minutes in, I could tell something was wrong. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I felt my soul being pulled from my body. Slight panic began to set in, and I tried desperately to cut the flow of magic. There was no success. My soul was fully ripped from my body and began to rocket across the dimension. My last thought before crashing into another body was this, "Oh fuck."

RosPOV

"DIMITRI!" I screamed, wrenching from my mother's grasp, ignoring her calls. I sprinted back into the cave, nimbly dodging and staking one strigoi before bounding closer. That's when I saw it. The blonde strigoi had his fangs at Dimitri's neck, while my comrade was limp and unconscious. I launched myself with a cry. As I became airborne, I was smacked back with the force of a small truck. I briefly registered that there was no one and nothing near me. And then I felt my soul being pulled free, almost like when I would be pulled into Lissa's head. I saw something black enter my body and then I fell unconscious, my only thought being, "Oh fuck."

**Yup. **


	2. Chapter 2

RaePOV

My eyes shot open, and I immediately confirmed what I had feared. Yup, I managed to fuck up the spell and now I was in someone else's body. I sensed the presence of undead and jumped to my feet, my hand shooting out and summoning my magic. I saw a strigoi. Interesting, strigoi never come any where near me. Usually they can smell my demon blood and immediately avoid me. Wait - oh right, I wasn't in my body.

The strigoi in front of me was holding an unconscious man. Judging by the pull of this new body, it was this body's soulmate. Yes, soulmates exist. But I digress. He was extremely tall, and strikingly handsome, even battered and unconscious. SHoulder length brown hair, strong jawline... WAIT! I can absorb my surroundings later. Right now, I need to kill this strigoi. I felt darkness come to my hand, and I immediately oculd tell - this was not my magic. Huh, I guess there's some sort of tangible darkness in this body. Well, that helps me out quite a bit, even if it is significantly weaker and limited compared to my own. I encased the strigoi in my shadows, and flung him to the side, causing the man to drop to the floor. The strigoi's eyes widened with confusion and disbelief. Shit, I don't have enough power to kill him. I vaguely could sense wards maybe sixty feet behind me.

I leaped toward the man, picking him up and dragging him with me towards the mouth of the cave. I heard someone screaming outside.

"NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE MY DAUGHTER!" someone shrieked, a mild scottish accent hinted in her words. Hm. I guess that would be this body's mother. I kept on until I saw a woman being restrained by two... I believe they are dhampirs. It all clicked together. Shit. I got dumped in the middle of a guardian versus strigoi battle. Well that's just fan-fucking-tastic. The woman had fiery red hair and began sprinting towards me and the man. I sensed the strigoi coming back. I flung the man towards the woman who deftly caught him as she approached and I spun around. I sent this strange darkness to my hand again and threw the strigoi back against the wall, knocking him hard and leaving him staggered. I turned back and saw the woman who i am assuming is this body's mother as well as the other two guardians looking at me in awe. I bristled slightly.

"Well, go!" I yelled. They snapped out of it and we all ran towards the wards. with every step, I grew more and more uncomfortable. Shit. I may not be in my half demon body, but my soul is still half demon. This is going to hurt. I stopped just outside. The others turned and said,

"ROSE! COME ON!"

"Just gimme a second. Fuck, this is going to hurt," I muttered. THey looked very confused. I took a deep breath and threw myself through the wards, feeling a gut wrenching pain rip through me as I passed. I landed on the other side, coughing and heaving. The strigoi ran up just moments after I made it through, and glared at me.

"This isn't over, little bloodwhore," he snarled. I shakily got up and glared back at him.

"Look, I don't know what the fuck is going on, but I do know that I am not a bloodwhore. My god, this isn't even my body!" I screamed at him. I was beyond pissed by now. I was uncomfortable, confused and irritated. The strigoi stumbled and his brows knit together in confusion. I decided to continue. "Okay, you fucking piece of shit hellspawn! From now on, this body, as well as these people are under my protection! My name is Raven Roth! Ring any bells you fucking bastard?!" I growled. His eyes shot open. He started to shake and I smiled. "That's more like it. Now fuck off, before I fucking eat you."

He turned and ran, and I laughed. I turned back around and saw the guardians from before, as well as a few more, and even the man I saved staring at me. I blinked.

"Well I guess I should start explaining."

**There's Chapter 2. Okay, so I have quite a bit written out for this story, almost all of which follows Raven's POV. But let me know - Do you guys want chapter 3 to be about Rose, and how she's faring in a half-demons body with crazy powers run by emotions most likely destroying the beloved Titan's Tower? Speak now. Or I won't do it. At least not yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

RaePOV

"...But we should probably take that man to wherever the doctors are here." I said. Everyone nodded slightly and I started to walk with the red haired woman, and the two guardians from before, who were carrying the injured man. After a moment or two I sensed something running towards me. It felt... I don't know. It was like, the exact opposite of the darkness in this body. I turned just in time to be tackled by a tall, thin, and pale blonde girl. She had emerald eyes and was weeping.

"Oh God, Rose! I thought you died! Oh my God don't ever do that again!" she wailed. I shifted uncomfortably. Great. Hugs. My favorite thing. Wait... Okay, this is a Moroi. And the strange feeling I was getting from her must be... Spirit! That's it. Interesting, that's quite rare. I thought all the Spirit-users had died off... I gently pushed her away and looked at her, studying her for a moment. She looked hurt at the action. "Rose, what's wrong?" And then I heard _Are you okay?_ sound inside my head, much like what happens with the bond I have with Robin…

"Oh! I get it." I said out loud. The blonde girl looked at me questioningly. "You're a sprit-user. And I would assume this body is shadow-kissed. Which further explains why I got pulled into this particular body." I explained. This just confused her more. "I'm sorry. Let me explain a little bit. I'm not Rose." I stated simply. The blonde girl gaped at me, a little bit of fear trickling into her. I'm not sure if it's from my empathic abilities or the bond. I sighed. "My name is Raven. I was trying to do a spell, and long story short, I managed to fuck it up and switched bodies with Rose. Sorry," I said sheepishly. The blonde girl staggered back.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered. Everyone else around me had stopped to stare. I shrugged.

"Look, I'm still figuring this out, but for now lets get that man to the doctor." I said quickly. We continued on in silence, the blonde girl sneaking glances at me.

-Later-

The man was hooked up to a hospital bed, and the blonde girl turned to stare at me, as well as the other guardians.

"Before I start, could I get all your names? I'm tired of referring to you all as 'the blonde girl' or 'the red haired woman' and such in my head," I monotoned. They all said their names.** (AN: sneaky, aren't I?)** "Okay. So next, can someone tell me some things about this body? I've figured out that it's shadowkissed, most likely to Lissa, and that it has darkness in it. Anything else?" I asked. Lissa cleared her throat.

"Well… you're Rose Hathaway, you're a dhampir, and a novice in training. You died a few years ago in a car crash and I brought you back, and therefor you are shadowkissed. Uh… I don't know, you're a badass?" she said, racking her brain for details she could think of. I nodded.

"Well that certainly explains why I got pulled into this body," I muttered. Lissa cocked her head, questioningly. "A half-breed who has darkness, has an empathic bond, and has died once before. Now all we need is an abandoning mother and daddy issues and we're almost the same," I monotoned. The red haired guardian, Janine, shifted uncomfortably. I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, just daddy issues then," I amended. Lissa coughed uncomfortably.

"Rose...uh, doesn't know who her father is," Lissa muttered, clearly uncomfortable.

"Lucky her," I said drily.

"Yup. She is definitely not Rose," Christian, the black haired, blue eyed moroi muttered. I looked at him, still with my eyebrow cocked. "Rose has never been able to raise her eyebrow. And it annoys her to no end when other people do it." he explained hastily. All of a sudden I realized something. And with that realization came a tidal wave of fear, anxiety and nervousness.

"Oh shit." I muttered. Everyone looked at me. "Would you say Rose is a very... uh, emotional person?" I hesitantly asked. Lissa and Christian nodded. I facepalmed. "And just how emotional would you say she is..?"

"She's a crazy, volatile bitch," Christian said simply. Lissa smacked him in the arm. "What? I'm sorry babe, but you're best friend is exactly that, and you know it." He defended himself. Lissa thought for a moment then agreed with a hesitant nod. I gulped.

"Any of you have a phone with video chat?" I grumbled. Lissa handed me hers and I dialed the Titans Tower video feed.

**If you didn't catch on yet, I got impatient after waiting five minutes after submitting the last chapter and went ahead and posted this one. So if you want Rose's POV, it will either be chapter 4 or 5. Oh, and if you aren't familiar with Teen Titans and Raven's whole story, well, sucks to suck. You just gotta wait. I'm sure the explanation will get thrown in here somewhere. Last comment - if you think Raven is handling the whole moroi-world quite simply, just think about it - she has a habit of knowing everything. So doesn't it make sense for her to know about moroi, dhampir, and strigoi too? **


	4. Chapter 4

Still RaePOV

After a few rings, a bruised Boy Blunder appeared on-screen. Lissa and Christian peered around my shoulder.

"Hey Robin. It's Raven..." I started. Robin's mask blinked.

"DAMMIT RAVEN! DID YOU SWITCH BODIES AGAIN!?" he yelled, just as something in the background exploded. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Eheheh. Yea. Pretty much. Look, can you just bring my body into view?" I asked. He mumbled something and after a few scuffling noises my face replaced his in the screen, flanked and restrained by Cyborg, Starfire, and a large green Gorilla. And I must say, I have never seen that much of a pissed off, irritated, and all around haughty look on my face.

"Hello, Rose," I began. My face gritted it's teeth.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" She screamed at the moniter, so loudly that everyone in the room on our end jumped. She seemed to notice Lissa's presence on the moniter and her eyes zoned in on her. "LISSA! GET AWAY FROM HER! THAT'S NOT ME!" she screamed struggling against the Titans' grasp. Lissa gave a little wave.

"We know, Rose," she said soothingly. I spoke up.

"Look, I'm sorry, Rose. This isn't what was supposed to happen, but basically, we've switched bodies. And since you're in my body, you have to try and remain as emotionally neutral as possible. Okay? My powers are controlled by emotion. The stronger you feel, the stronger the power is. And I don't think Cyborg appreciates his beautiful tower being blown up. My face fumed for a moment, and another thing exploded. I raised my eyebrow at her and her eyes bugged out. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" she screamed.

"Told ya so." Christian muttered. Rose glared at him.

"SHUT IT, SPARKY!" she screamed. I flinched.

"Please, calm down." I said. She opened her mouth, then thought better of it. Then she seemed to realize something.

"Dimitri! Is Dimitri okay?" she said frantically.

"I'm okay, Roza." came a voice from from the bed, causing everyone to jump. I looked at the voice and was met with a pair of warm chocoate orbs staring back. My mouth dropped open. My god, this man looked like sex on legs.

"HEY! STOP THAT!" Rose yelled. I shook my head and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. It's just hard to ignore the attraction this body has-"

"SHUSH!" she shrieked. I blinked.

"Oooohkay," I shrugged. Everyone in the room stared at me. Again.

"Lissa, could you do me a favor?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. "Could you heal him? I need more darkness. I used up all this body had throwing that strigoi around." I said calmly. She cocked an eyebrow and nodded. I turned back to the screen.

"Robin." I called. Sure enough, the domino mask popped into view. "I'll try and get back to the tower as quickly as possible. Just, try and keep her calm. Or something." I said. He nodded.

"I guess we'll try," he said drily. I felt a surge of purity through the bond and looked up to see Dimitri fully healed and sitting up. I reached out and sucked the darkness into me, and smiled a little.

"Hey Robin, any chance you could get Cy to try out that new teleporter and send me a commuicator?" I asked hopefully. His brow scrunched up and then nodded.

"We'll try. Just give us five minutes. Ending transmission. Keep in touch, Rae," he said. I nodded and ended the call. I gave the phone back and looked around.

"So..." I started. Lissa cut in.

"You need to go to... wherever that was, I take it?"

"Yes." I said.

"I'm going with." Dimitri said. I pondered for a moment, then gave in.

"Okay," I shrugged. Just then I had an idea. "Lissa, are there any more Spirit users here?"

She nodded. "Adrian."

"Any chance you and him could come with? I have another favor to ask, and I think two spirit users could greatly help me out," I said carefully. She nodded.

"Sure."

Well that was easy.

"Can I know what you need?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, a friend of mine... well, more like a friend of a friend... she got turned to stone, to make a long story short. My magic hasn't been able to free her, but I think your's can," I explained. Her eyes widened, but nodded. Christian stood up.

"If she goes, I go." He said stubbornly. I sighed.

"Sure, why not," I shrugged. Alberta spoke up.

"Wait," she started. "You are now taking three royals with you, including the Last Dragomir and the Queen's nephew. You're going to need more guardians. I can go with, but I think a third would be safest." she said. She seemed to be taking all of this quite well. I nodded absently.

"What about Eddie?" Lissa asked. Alberta raised an eyebrow. "He has shown to be more than capable despite his novice-status. Him, combined with you, Guardian Belikov, and Christians Fire-using, should be more than enough."

"Once we get to Jump City, my team is also more than capable to keep them protected. So, we really only need protection on the road there," I offered. It was true - the Titan's could easily protect them. Hell, we could protect this whole goddamn school. In fact... we could probably kill every single strigoi we would come across - considering Starfire's starbolts are composed of super concentrated sunlight essence, and I'm sure Cyborg could rig his canon to fire UV rays... and just give Robin a silver, charmed stake and he could fight as well as any guardian...

Alberta hesitated. Then she threw up her hands. "Whatever. Fine. I don't even know what the protocol in this kind of situation is, so fine. I'll go get things arranged, everyone meet outside by the vans in two hours." she said, before leaving.

**So, are you all interested in how Rose is holding up? Considering how she needed the remaining three non-human titans to restrain her? Better tell me if you are. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

RosPOV

My eyes fluttered open and I was instantly hit with complete confusion. What the hell is going on? I was lying on the floor of a somewhat dark room, in the middle of strange, runic circle with flickering candles surrounding me. I shot up and came to another realization.

This was not my body.

I had on somewhat normal looking clothes - skinny jeans, a black camisole. Yet I also had a dark blue hooded cloak on my shoulders, as well as a strange belt of red gems. I looked around and found a full length mirror. The body that looked back at me... It was about my height, had about the same amount of curves, yet was more slender. My hair was long and cascaded down to the middle of my shoulder blades... and it was purple. There was a red gem in the center of my forehead, and my eyes were a deep lilac color. My skin was impossibly pale... as pale as a strigoi...

Oh God. Strigoi. Dimitri.

Suddenly, something next to me exploded in black energy, making me jump and yelp. Another thing exploded, and I screamed again. What the fuck is going on here? Where am I? What happened to Dimitri? Oh God, Dimitri...

"Friend Raven?" came a voice through a metal door. I whipped around and stared. Raven? What?

"Friend Raven, are you okay? Things have been exploding, and we know that it probably is from you..." the voice continued. What? I'm making things explode? Or... wait... what? Yet another thing exploded, and I shrieked yet again.

"Friend Raven, we're coming in!" the voice shouted frantically. Oh shit, what if they're enemies? Too late, the door was already open, and there I saw a tall orange skinned redhead and a slightly shorter young man who looked like a traffic light and wore a weird black and white mask. But that wasn't the weirdest part. No, the weirdest part was the fact that the orange girl was _floating_.

"Who the fuck are you?" I screeched. They both stepped back, and flinched as the light behind them exploded. The man stepped forward.

"Raven, what the hell is going on?" he demanded. He had spiky black hair, and for some reason he reminded me of Christian.

"Indeed, Friend Raven! Why are you doing the explosion of our home and posessions?" the red-head asked timidly. I doubt english is her native language.

"Who the hell is Raven?" I yelled. "And why are you floating?"

The redhead blinked her green eyes. "It's me, Friend Raven! Starfire!" she said.

"What kind of name is Starfire?" I wondered aloud. She shifted. "And that still doesn't explain while you're goddamn floating!"

"Raven, calm down!" the spiky-headed traffic-light shouted.

"And who the hell is Raven?" I shrieked. Somewhat understanding seemed to dawn on the two.

"Oh no." the redhead, Starfire, gaped. She looked at the man. "Friend Robin, do you think...?" she trailed off.

The man, Robin I guess, nodded. "I think Raven's spell went wrong," he sighed, running a gloved hand through his hair.

Ten minutes later...

They had brought me into a large room with giant windows overlooking an ocean. Ocean? Well, fuck. I guess I'm nowhere near Montanna now. There was now a small green - yes, green - boy and a large half-robot, half-man with us. The giant TV screen on the wall started blinking. Robin strode to the console and hit a button, and then, I saw my face - my actual, dhampir face - fill the screen. What the FUCK?!

Present Time...

"Why can't I stop floating?" I groaned as I hovered above the carpet, spinning slowly. The green boy, Beast Boy, laughed. I glared at him.

"Sorry," he said quickly, shielding himself. I threw up - or, technically, down - my hands in exasperation.

"Could this day get any worse?" I muttered. Beast Boy shrugged.

"Probably. Don't worry, uh Rose, is it? Rose, Don't worry. Raven is on her way back now, and everything will get straightened out." he comforted. I groaned.

"Can someone at least get me down before I puke all over everyone?"


End file.
